


They Are Going To Know Who Darcy Lewis Really Is!

by FreyaRosebull



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Women, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Magic, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thor, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaRosebull/pseuds/FreyaRosebull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Darcy left Stark Tower, when Thor took her and Jane to Asgard, and certainly not in the best way.<br/>Trying to help and people not listening. Always seeing her as the weak and noisy girl who knew nothing.<br/>But everything went to hell after one particular mission. They ignored her again, even though she was right, so Darcy and Jane decided to take the matter into their own hands, which ended up with both women getting hurt and Thor pissed off at his fellows Avengers.<br/>Oh, and seeing the man you have a crush on kissing another woman. Yep...It just ended up breaking her heart completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back to The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to apologize for any grammatical mistakes that you'll most likely find in the fic. This is my first time writing a story, so yeah, you know... It could be a completely shitty disaster! Sorry again! :)  
> The dress Darcy is wearing in this chapter is:
> 
> http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120313021600/merlin1/images/c/c4/Merlin839.jpg
> 
> http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrrmiyFILh1qflriso1_500.jpg

She's never felt so nervous in her life, but she knows that she has to do this. This is the moment she's been looking forward to for Odin knows how much. This is the day people will start seeing her as a grown up, a mature young woman with a well-deserved degree in Political-Science. And not just as the intern and loud brunette sidekick of the so known Dr. Jane Foster aka Genious Astrophisicist with three degrees.

 

But the people she is going to face have never believed in her. They never gave a fuck about what she had to say. Never took in consideration her opinions. They have always seen her as the stupid girl who wears baggy sweaters and dorky glasses. At least, that is what Darcy thinks. But that girl has long been gone! There's no need to say that she spent the last two years in Asgard, courtesy of Thor and Jane, where she was well taught in the matter of politics and ruling by people who have been living in monarchy for thousands and thousands of years. And are doing just fine, and yeah...they have their little ups and downs but they are a really prosperous realm.

 

So she dared to peek into the conference room of the new Shield facilities in New York from the room next to it that has this little window where you can get a glimpse of the other room. Everyone was there apparently. Fury, agent Hill, Stark, Barton, Romanov, Banner, agent Carter (one of the people she was hoping not to see!) and her old, sad and not so forgotten CRUSH, Steve Rogers, her eyes lingering on Steve for a while until... _No way_ , she thought , _that is...James Barnes! He found him!_

 

"Are you ready to go in, my lady?"  she looks up from the little window a little starled to find Fandral in the door. God! Her dashing friend is so tall and handsome. In the last 2 years, she really got to know him beyond his charming and flirtatious side. He is a really caring, loyal, and funny person! But you have to be always alert with this one. It is  really easy to fall for him. But he clearly isn't the long term relationship type of guy, which is okay with Darcy. So yeah, there were a couple of make out sessions at first. But now they are really good friends who know how to flirt with each other just for fun.

 

"I’m.. I just need a minute, please?" she asked with a small smile.

 

"All the time you wish, I shall go tell the lady Sif, Volstag and Hogun, then" said Fandral with a little bow that makes Darcy giggle.

 

She let go a long sigh. "Come on Darcy, you can do it. You are a very different woman from the one you were two years ago", she says to herself. She takes a breath and looks at her reflection in the wall made of glass that is in front of her. _"Hell, I really look very stunning_ ", she thinks. But truth be told, Darcy is already quite used to her new asgardian look! Always dressed with the finest fabrics and obviously made by the finest seamstress in Asgard. The big guy really knows how to cheer up a girl with a broken heart. And Jane, god, even with the wedding preparations to pure steam she really made time to be with her faithful friend too. Having girls nights with all the luxuries that a palace and being the future wife of the prince to become king can offer. And giving the best hugs that anyone can ever ask for.

 

She was dressed in a long asgardian dress. It was a pretty medieval look but hell if it wasn't beautiful. It was white silvery, with a square cut, long sleeves, and it had this little sparkles everywhere that makes anyone who wears it shine. Or in Darcy's words, it makes you look and feel like a goddess!

So she straightened her dress, took one last look at her reflection and steped into the corridor. These people were gonna see who Darcy Lewis really is. She owened it to Thor and Jane, who were still in Asgard dealing with royal issues. She was going to work as an intermediary between Earth and Asgard. She wasn't chosen only because of Thor. The decision has been approved by the court of Asgard and you can say that by all its inhabitants too. And she was more than trained for this task.

 

Fandral, Lady Sif, Volstag and Hogun met her in front of the conference room. All her mighty friends.

 

"Shall we go in, my lady?" asked Volstag with that friendly smile of him. She looked at him and nodded.

 

"Darcy…" Sif took her hand and lead her to a corner. "I know, you are nervous, but there is nothing to fear, my friend, you're more than capable for this. And... If this Agent Carter o anyone says something disrespectful toward you. THEY.WILL.REGRET.IT", Sif told her with a deadly smirk that would make a man piss his pants. _Damn!! She has the best friends in the world_ , thinks Darcy with another smirk in return that made Sif proud. Both the warrior and the woman soon to be in charge made their way to the warriors three.

 

"Oh, by the way, did I tell you that you look exceptionally beautiful today, my lady Darcy?" said Fandral taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

 

"Yeah, yeah, you did Johnny Bravo", Darcy told him with a giggle.

 With that, Darcy turned toward the door of the conference room with her mighty and faithful friends escorting and supporting her. Today she wasn't gonna let any nerves rule her. So she put her head up, straightened her shoulders, plucked up some courage and stepped in.

 


	2. Let's Make Sure People Know who Is In Charge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter. But I've been studying a lot for a very important exam!!!  
> And besides all this rumors floating around that we will not see Darcy and Jane again in Thor 3 are really upsetting me and kind of discouraged me to keep writing :S  
> I swear it's the last time I grow fond of a secondary character!! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical mistake. And Tell me what you think!!!! :)  
> Also you can find me in tumblr: http://its-freya-rosebull.tumblr.com/

 

"Tony, put your feet off the table”, said Steve with authority.

“Why, Capsicle? Here I am on time, just like Pepper told me to. But let me tell you, NO ONE makes Tony Stak waits. And therefore…”

“STARK! Put your feet off the table NOW! Miss Lewis, Lady Sif and the Warrior Three have arrived and will be here any moment…”

“Darcy?” asked Steve shakily at the sound of her name. The thoughts of her, the memories of that terrible day were coming back in an inevitable storm. _Her bloody face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to shelter herself in Thor and Jane’s arms…_

 

Means while, the rest of the avengers were also in some kind of shock. Sharing the guilt that they hadn’t stop feeling since “that” day

 

“Darcy Lewis? Really, the intern?” asked Sharon in disbelief, breaking the awkward silence that has descended upon the room.

Before Fury could open his mouth, the door was pushed open, and with regal and determination, Darcy, the Warrior three and Sif made their way into the room.

“Yes, in flesh and blood. Do you have a problem with that Agent Carter?” asked Darcy looking coldly at the agent.

Fury stepped in before Sharon could respond in order to keep peace as long as possible because he knew that this people were going to making him pull all his hair out if he had any left.

“Lady Darcy, welcome back to Earth. It’d be a pleasure to work with you” Said Fury trying to be as polite as possible while not making eye contact with the asgardians. They had made sure that any disrespect towards the “lady Darcy” would be not seen well by Asgard and others realms under any circumstances.  Nick could still feel the icy stare of Lady Sif on him.

“I am sure” said Darcy with a polite nod but the sarcasm could be heard in her voice. “It’s a “real” pleasure to see you too, Sir”

“Let’s begin with the meeting, then” said Fury dryly.

Darcy smiled discretely for herself and took a sit at the head of the table while Sif and the Warriors Three opted not to sit and stay still behind her.

“First of all,” started Darcy laying her hands on the table “Thor and Jane are sorry for not being able to be here today but they had royal matters to deal with”.

“Royal Matters, huh? How’s are our favorite God of thunder and our sis of science doing?” asked Tony in a too much joyful voice.

“Yes, Royal matters, Mister Stark. In the last two years, Thor’s been really busy, trying to keep peace between the others realms, not just as a warrior but also as the future king of Asgard. And that of course, involve a politic part to play”. Replied Darcy politely but firmly and coldly. “Now, shall we begin with the meeting?” asked she a little impatiently.

“We’ve been receiving sporadic readings that according to Dc. Selvig, this readings imitates the ones that the Bifrost produces but in a much lesser way”. Explained Agent Hill taking charge of the conversation

“Mm...I see,” mumbled Darcy thoughtfully. “And I guess these sporadic readings come from different points in the Nordic countries”. Said Darcy with an icy and thoughtful voice

“Indeed, Miss Lewis” responded Maria

“Before we delve deeper into the subject, I’d like to know where Dr. Selvig is” Said Darcy looking at Maria and Fury “he should be here, these are his readings after all”.

“He’ll be here in any moment” said Fury while he threw a dirty look to a young agent that left the room in a blink of an eye, surely to find Erik, Darcy though.

“So tell me, “Lady Darcy” How is that you are in charge of this, when the last time, if I remember well, you were just an intern in a field that was completely different from yours?” asked Sharon with a mocking tone.

“Sharon!” hissed Steve

Darcy fixed her gaze on Sharon for a good minute before she answered.  Her gaze was cold and without emotion, Steve almost couldn’t recognize the girl who had caught his heart two years ago.

“My bad” said Darcy exaggeratedly politely “Obviously, that had to have been the first thing I should have clarify when this meeting started _” I should have known that this bitch and surely the others would not believe in my mental capacity to lead this project._ Thought Darcy

“I got my degree in Political Science before I left to Asgard. I just only missed my graduation” started Darcy with a pinch of sadness because of the last admission “while my stay in Asgard, Odin allowed me to deepen, expand my field of study by letting me be present in certain meetings of the council of Argard.  I also started taking lesson from erudites of Asgard, Álfheim, and Vanaheim. But for all that, I had to win their trust but more precisely I had to win the trust of The All Father, Odin. It was not easy, God knows it was not easy but it was fair” finished Darcy at the same she felt a warm heat in her shoulder. It was Fandral’s hand, giving her light but reassuring squeeze. He knew what she had been through to get Odin’s approval.

“I am not only their intermediary but also yours. So all of you have a say on this” Darcy said and took a small breath “So I would understand if you don’t want me to represent you and I'll silently step out of this project”.

Steve was fighting to find his voice; he was just so sock to having her so near of him, he felt so proud of her when she said all she did in Asgard but bad that she had to explain herself. Sharon was going to hear him out.

“No, you don’t need to explain yourself... she didn’t mean that, we’re glad that you repres...”

“Save yours words Captain,” interrupted him Darcy dryly and low her gaze to her lap “I know what you all think of me” she said in a breath but then she lift her gaze, and got back to her regal posture and continued with passionate and furious look “I don’t need your pity nor your lies, I can stand up for myself”.

The room was completely in silence, not even the great Tony Stark broke said silence with some sort of stupidity that only he could muster. There was a light smirk in Natasha’s face. To disbelief of many she always had some respect for the one time intern, Darcy Lewis. After her speech and looking at the funny faces that Steve and Sharon were making. Natasha shared a look with Clint. _This next months are going to be fun._ Natasha thought

Steve was about to say something, to make sure Darcy knew how proud he was that she was the one that represent them but Fury beat him first. “Miss Lewis, let me assure you that we are more than pleased that it’s you who represent...” Fury was interrupted by the door being pushed open again.

“ERIK!!” said Darcy loudly and jumped into Erik’s arms.

“DARCY!! I missed you so much” said Erik hugging her tight.

“And I you” she said giving him a last squeeze and taking his face with her hands “You look tired, Have you slept? Have you eaten? Since when have you been awake?” she asked all in a single breath.

“Hey! Give the old man a break” said Tony with a laugh.

“I’m fin...” started Erik

“Don’t lie to me” cut Darcy “After the meeting is over, you and I are going to get something to eat, and then you go straight to bed”

“But” tried Erik to persuade Darcy alas...

“No Buts buddy” She cleared her throat and then addressed the other people in the room “Now, let’s get to business”.

 

**AFTER A WHILE…**

 

“The places where the readings originate should be monitored daily. These places are not random. They have been here for thousands of years, centuries. But from what I learned in Asgard. These places are not known by many. Few know of its existence...” she said, frowning thoughtfully.

“What does that mean?” asked Steve in full Captain Mode. Darcy ignored him and turned around to face Sif.

“Lady Sif,” started Darcy but Sif knowing what Darcy was going to asked her, stepped forward and said, “We’ll tell Heimdall to keep an eye on them and we’ll communicate the All Father and Thor about this matter immediately” finished Sif

“Thank you” Said Darcy with a grateful smile in her face but then the frown was back in her face. “Sif if… If the readings, the activities increase, tell Odin that a meeting with the people of Álfheim will be good”

 “Álfheim?” asked Sif with surprise.

“Yes, Odin knows why” said Darcy with a reassured look in her eyes.

“As you will, my lady” replied Sif with a nod.

Darcy turned to face the others “I think, that would be all for now. Any suggestions?” asked Darcy politely.

“I think, you have it all covered Kid, Well done” said Clint

"I’m not a kid but…Thank you” she said half annoyed but really pleased at the same time.

“What about the people near the point of the readings? Are they in danger?” asked a scowling Steve.

“I don’t think they are in any eminent danger” said Darcy looking at Steve in the eyes “However, it would not hurt if there was some sort of surveillance in the villages/ towns involved. But there’s no need to say that It must be subtle, we do not want to call attention” finished Darcy still looking at Steve’s eyes.

“That would be good” said Steve lost in Darcy’s blue ocean eyes. Bucky nudged him, to get his attention while giving him a strange look and nodding subtle to Sharon’s way, who seemed really upset.

“Okay, that’s it for now; I will convene another meeting as soon as we have upda...” Fury was once again interrupted by the door being pushed open. Which of course made Tony laughed out loud.

“Darcy!! It’s so good to see you again” said Pepper taking her in a warmth hug. “How’s Jane?”

“It’s good to see you too, Pep” said Darcy returning the hug “Jane is ecstatic, with the preparations for the coronation and doing science in space, you can imagine” said Darcy with a laugh.

“Yeah, I do, But look at you,” said Pepper while she took a step back to admire her “THAT dress…you look beautiful!”

“Well, thank you” said Darcy blushing a little _. Damn I’m, getting praises From Pepper Potts. I mean Pep was one the few people I really got along, she was always kind to me, a friend, but still_ … Darcy though

“I bet you have a few suitors there in Asgard” said Pepper with a wink

Just as Darcy opened her mouth to speak, Fandral stepped in and said “not just in Asgard, My lady Darcy has enchanted the hearts of many men in many realms” finished Fandral while taking Pepper’s hand a giving it a kiss, “Fandral, my lady, you are?”

“Hey, watch out, that’s my woman” said Tony from a far where the mini Bar was. Many of the avengers stayed in the conference room chatting about the meeting while taking refreshments and “obviously” not paying attention to the conversation of Darcy and Pepper.

“Tonyy...” said Pepper in a warning tone. “ I’m Pepper Potts, It’s nice to meet you” she said politely”. She then faced Darcy with a knowing smile.

“It’s not like he said” Darcy said rolling her eyes

“Yes, it is, my beautiful lady” said Fandral with a charming smile, “And you can’t deny it, no when you’ve been proposed by the prince of Vanaheim.”

“YOU’VE BEEN PROP…” before Pepper could finished the question, a sound startled the whole room.

Darcy directed her gaze to the mini bar, to see where the sound came from, and what she saw was Steve with a bloody hand and a glass shattered on the floor.

 


	3. The worst is over, now the party begins part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in a while but life got busy and I have a feeling it will get busier! so I will be updating like this at least until July!  
> Secondly, many of you have been asking me about what happened "that day" when everything went to hell. Well, I can assure there will definitely be a whole chapter dedicated to it.  
> Thirdly, this chapter is actually longer but I don't want to make you wait unnecessary so I split it in two part. Read carefully because there are little clues of what you can expect in future chapters.  
> The second part of this chapter will be posted next Sunday. and it will contain Steve's side of the story, Steve and Sharon having an argument. Bucky and Darcy meeting properly and a very jealous Steve.  
> And of course, sorry for any grammatical mistake..

“Whoa Stevie! What got you so twitchy?” Asked Tony moving his eyebrows in a suggestive way-

“Nothing!” - said Steve through gritted teeth while he was looking at his hurt hand. He then, looked up and stared sharply at Darcy.

Darcy swallowed at the intense gaze of Steve.  _“What’s up with this one?”_ She wondered herself a bit confused.

She then went rigid as Steve started to walk directly to where she and Pepper were. _“Oh fuck! What is he doing? I don’t want to talk with him!”_ Darcy said in her head.  She let go a silent sigh as Steve just passed by her side to the door. Or should we say he stormed out…

“Stupid foolish man!” said Pepper quietly with an upset face.

“What?” asked Darcy who has been lost in thought to hear what her friend had said.

“Oh nothing, Darce! We should continue our conversation over dinner.”

“Oh Pepper, dear, It hurts that you forgot that today is Date night!” said Tony interrupting with a hand on his heart in a very theatrically way. Rolling her eyes and with a sweet and All-knowing voice, Pepper said “And I am quite surprised that you finally remember a date night without me reminding you first, SWEETHEART!

“You’re really hurting my feelings deeply, my dear” said Tony, now clenching his heart.

“Hey Pep?” said Darcy cutting Pepperony’s verbal cuteness and mockery. “We can catch up tomorrow at lunch or over dinner. I’ll be here for a while so…”

“Fine…”said Pepper a bit doubtful “but we’re definitely having lunch tomorrow. Now, let me show you your room.” She then, looked at Lady Sif and the Warrior Three with a smile “Will all of you be staying as well?”

“No, my lady. We only came to escort our dear friend” said Volstag while taking Darcy’s hand in a gently way. “We should be going, but first let me help you with your luggage, my friend”

“I’ll do that” said Sif. "I need some time alone with Darce."

Volstag, Hogun and Fandral said goodbye to Darcy and  left the room to the rooftop while Pepper, Sif and Darcy left to the residence floors.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I’m really sorry” said Pepper again with a pity look. “If I had known that you were coming today, I would have had your quarters ready. Alas Tony didn’t tell me anything.”

“Pepper, please don’t say anything. It’s no one’s fault. No one knew I was coming except for fury and that man likes to keep everything to himself.”

“Still, it upsets me that you have to stay in Sam’s quarter which happens to be next to Rogers’s.” she said emphasizing the last word with bitterness.

“Pepper, really, Steve…I don’t care” said Darcy. She then swallowed and got rigid “Steve means nothing to me. He … doesn’t affect me”

Pepper stayed looking at Darcy for a few seconds and then moved her gaze to Sif who seemed bit impatient. “Alright. I’ll go get ready for my date with Tony” she stretched her hand to sif who took it “it was nice to finally meet you, Lady Sif”

“The pleasure was mine, Miss Pepper.”  
Pepper nodded and left.

“Spill it out, Sif” said Darcy with a laugh “What’s bugging you?”  
But Sif didn’t laugh. She seemed uncomfortable which Darcy thought was weird.

“I don’t want to sound impertinent” she started but Darcy interrupted her.

“You can ask me anything, We’re friends!”

“I do know that, still you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to.”  There was a moment of silence and then she asked.  “Why Alfheim?”

“Oh, that” said Darcy sitting on the sofa “Well, when Odin invited me along to that visit to Alfheim. You remember?” Sif nodded “While there, they allowed me enter to their library. There was a forbidden section. I could explore everything I wanted, except, of course, their so forbidden section”

“And you went there” said Sif with a smile.

“I couldn’t resist. I felt like Harry in the philosopher's stone but with the spirit of Hermione Granger” said Darcy with a laugh and shaking her head a bit. “Anyway the guard who was keeping an eye on me was called and I saw my opportunity and I took it. I only could get a glimpse of a book which had information about secret passages and there was something about magic related to it but then I heard steps and put the book in its place. But such was my luck, that the guard saw me walking out of there. He didn’t buy my story about me losing my earing. He was getting kind of rude with me but Odin arrived out of nowhere, just in time to rescue my curious ass”.

Sif, who had been listening intensely but with a small smile on her face because of the antics of her dear friend, now, she was carrying a very define frown. “Interesting” she said.

“yeah, I mean, I know there are secret passages between the realms. But all of them are a strange point between time and space like a very small wormhole. Jane knows more about it. But Magic? The Old Magic, as it was called in the book. That’s very interesting and weird!” said Darcy with a distant look trying to remember more about the book.

“Yeah, that’s interesting, very interesting, indeed. I never heard about “The Old Magic” before, but, there’s something very curious too.” Said Sif again, looking a bit uneasy again.

“What?” asked Darcy looking at Sif with wide eyes and completely lost on my why her friend was acting like that.

“Well, I don’t mean anything bad by it, but I’ve been looking from afar. And…Sif’s voice trailed off as she stared out the window.

“What is it, Sif? You’re scaring me now!” said Darcy impatiently

“Odin” Sif spilled out in a flash. She then took a breath and continued, “The way he acts around you. When Jane put foot for the first time in Asgard, he was reluctant, despicable towards her. But with you…”

“Sif, you know how cruel he was to me, what I went through to get his approval” said Darcy interrupting her and carrying a scowl on her face.

“I know Darcy, I am terribly sorry, if I upset you,” she said with troubled eyes “but I swear I would never do anything intentionally to upset you! It…just… a hunch, and I’m never wrong about it”

“Look, I understand, the man has always been severe, cruel, obnoxious, and arrogant but maybe he’s been acting a little more kindly because of Frigga, maybe it's his way to honor her memory. And…you can’t deny that he’s been kind to Jane...lately!”

“Yes, maybe I am just…exaggerating” said Sif a bit exhausted “Anyway, there’s no need to say that if you have any problem, of any kind and I mean by that the stupid oblivious warrior or that Bleach Blonde. You just have to look up at the sky, say the words and Heimdall will call us and we’ll be here in a blink of an eye”

“God, you’re the BEST! Have I told you that before?” said Darcy laughing.

“Yes, yes you have” said Sif equally laughing.

The two friends hugged each other and said their goodbye.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once alone, Darcy sat again in that absurd and huge sofa and let go a long sigh. “Well, the worst is over, now the party begins” she said looking at the beautiful sight at her side.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Have anyone of you seen avengers: aou?  
> because come on, you can't tell me that in the last sequence of the movie where Selvig is shown, was not the perfect opportunity to introduce Darcy Lewis to shield and meeting cap and Tony!  
> I have so many feelings/thoughts about the movie..  
> For now I can only hope for Darcy to be with Jane wherever they are 'cause I find it a bit unsettling that Thor didn't know where Jane actually was..


	4. The worst is over, now the party begins part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but I have been sick and very busy.  
> Even more...my traitor computer turns off whenever it wants. specifically when I tried to post the new chapter.so yep, luck was not on my side.  
> one more thing... there's a petition to incorporate Darcy to the cast of cap 3. you should read this a sign it! :) I made all my friends sign it. maybe it is a little too late since the filming of the movie have already started. but we don't have anything to lose and life can surprise us!  
> https://www.change.org/p/kevin-feige-russo-brothers-marvel-add-canon-poli-sci-character-darcy-lewis-to-civil-war?recruiter=86890691&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=share_twitter_responsive
> 
> sorry for any grammatical mistake! :)

After a couple of minutes or so, Darcy’s stomach started to growl. She hadn’t had a bite since breakfast in Asgard that day, and skipped lunch because of the nerves of her departure to Midgard.

“Jarvis, what time is it? Asked Darcy

“It’s 6.30pm, my lady” replied politely the Al

“Well, I guess I better go looking for Eric and grab some dinner” she said while getting up from the sofa and going to the door “he is in the lab, isn’t he?” she asked with a knowing smile…

“Indeed, my lady” replied Jarvis

“Thanks” said Darcy closing the door after her “and it’s good to hear from you again, Jarv”

“It’s good to have you back Darcy” said Jarvis with a more cheerful tone in his voice.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

** Steve’s quarter **

“What the hell it’s wrong with me?” Steve growled as he sat up abruptly in his bed while taking his head with both hands.   
A minute ago, he had seen Darcy leaving Sam’s quarter while he was coming out of the staircase. He kept himself in the shadows, so she couldn’t see him. he could not let her see him. After shattered that glass, after hearing that Darcy have been asked in marriage…All he saw was red, so he left to the roof to try to chill out before he did something stupid. It was like a beast that he didn’t know he had inside has, all of a sudden, woken up and just wanted what belongs to him. He wanted her, just for him and him alone.  But it wasn’t just jealousy what Steve felt. He felt anger, hatred, and embarrassment to himself.

“That is exactly what I wonder myself” said Sharon from the bedroom’s door “What the hell it’s going on with you?”

“I'm not in a good mood, Sharon” said Steve dryly

“I’m your girlfriend, Steve, so I demand an explanation!” said Sharon with a impatient tone. Steve got up from the bed and looked at Sharon directly at her eyes.

“You know very well that Darcy was a very dear person to me. Just like she always will be” He said adding more emphasis in that last sentence “Seeing her here today, it has affected me greatly. I…I let her down and…that just won’t let me be. I deserve it.  But I will not let you disparage her. How you talked to her today at the meeting, it was completely out of turn. This will not happen again.” He said with a lethal tone in his voice.

“I only said what I thought was logical and obvious, honey” said Sharon in a false sweetened voice “to be a good agent, one has to be a good observer. And that girl was nothing more than an intern running after that workaholic astrophysicist all day like a lapdog. And astrophysics wasn’t even her study field” she said with a falser innocent voice.

“SHARON…” Steve begun flushed with anger but was interrupted by Bucky

“Steve,” said Bucky with scowl “I’m going out. I’m gonna grab some dinner”. Steve nodded and Bucky got out from there as quickly as he could muster with his skills. Those two were about to start a fight and it was gonna be nasty from the look of it.  It had been a year since he has come back to Steve and came to live in the tower. But still it was tough to him to adapt to this new life and socialize with people. But if there was something that he was sure about is that he will never stand Sharon. He couldn’t understand how she and Peggy were relatives.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

** Communal Kitchen **

“Stop eating those bagels, Erik” Darcy chided him playfully.

“Okay, Okay so…How’s Jane?” asked Erik sitting at the table while Darcy cooked the dinner.

“I’ve never seen her so happy, you know. You could say she is ecstatic” Darcy said while moving around the kitchen “Now she has her own lab and, oh! Jane and Thor’s love has reached a new level of public show of affection that is in the borderline of being PG-13 and R” she said laughing. Once the laughter died, she turned around, looking calm and collected she said “you should come to live with us in Asgard”

“I…” Erik was looking at his hands while trying to think of an honest answer. “I…” he said again. Darcy felt bad about pressing his friend again with this special subject. When Thor has taken Jane and Darcy to Asgard that horrible day, he came back to Midgard two days after for Erik but he refused, as much as he cared about Jane and Darcy, he couldn’t. Even though Thor and Jane had assured him that Loki was dead, he hasn’t been able to get over what Loki had done to him. Darcy opened her mouth to take back what she asked him but Erik beat her to it.

“I’ll think about it, it’s…time for me to move on” he said and then with a shy smile he added “besides, I miss both of you so much, you both are the daughters I never had” Darcy crossed the space between them in a flash and hugged him tightly “we miss you too!” she then gave him a kiss in the forehead and lively she said “Now, help me bring the food to the table! Take the…” she shut up when she saw Bucky coming out of the elevator.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know the kitchen was being occupied” said Bucky already turning around and getting back to the elevator.

“Wait!” exclaimed Darcy while she took 2 steps towards him “It’s Okay, James isn’t it? She asked.

Bucky turned around again and stared at her for a good couple of seconds with an unreadable look. He didn’t like to be called James but the way she said it felt different, like something good. He nodded.

“Well, James. Would you like to join us?  I certainly don’t know you and I think it would be a good way to do it, if you let me, of course...”she said with a smile

“Why?” he asked with calculating eyes

“Well, part of my job it will be to take decisions that will involve everyone’s lives in some way and I can’t do that if I don’t know you. I wouldn’t like to take a decision that would upset you.” She told him kindly but professional.

Bucky nodded which made Darcy smile pleased. She motioned to him to follow her to the kitchen.  As he did, he thought _“Now I can see why this woman is such a dear friend to Steve, well at least for I heard from his argument with Sharon. In the meeting she seemed like a strong and cold opponent. Difficult to defeat, but here, now, she looked relaxed, younger, and cheerful. This woman was a mystery, a beautiful mystery without doubt.”_

Once they were sitting at the table, they started eating in silence for a couple of minutes.

“Okay, I feel offended” said Darcy pouting. Both men looked at her confused.

“My food!  No one had said anything about it!” she said raising her voice a little but with a sparkle in her eyes. “I did it with so much love” she pouted again theatrically

“It’s delicious!” said Erik while he took a huge mouthful of baked French potatoes. Darcy giggled and nodded her approval.  She then looked at Bucky moving her eyebrows in a suggestive way which made him smile.

“It’s the best food, I’ve had since my ma and my sister” he said surprised at finding himself mentioning his loved ones.

“I’m glad” said Darcy sweetly. They kept eating for a couple of minutes more in silence till Darcy caught Erik leafing through a scientific journal.

“Hey! Give me that buddy! Not science for you tonight,” she said with a sigh and rolling her eyes “sneaky scientist, though, Jane trying to sneak a bed into the lab, that definitely surpassed everything and everyone!”

“What?” asked Bucky amused!

“Puff, rookie, you still haven’t seen anything! Just wait to meet Jane!” she told him. They were done eating, so Darcy started to lift the plates from the table “So tell me about you James”

“I don’t think there’s much that you don’t know already” he said with sad and haunted look in his eyes.

“If you mean about what history books say or when those bastards had a hold on you, then no.  I’m interested to know this person. The one I have here with me, this James” she told him looking him seriously.

“I’m still instable, someone you shouldn’t trust easily” he said- _“A monster”_ he thought.

She stared into his eyes and said, “You know, in Asgard I’ve been told that I’m good at looking into the hearts of people. Their true self and…” Slowly, she put her hand on his heart and kept looking at him deeply. James, felt like a tingle on his skin. This woman looked like she really could see his bare soul. “…I can see deep into your heart, and you are a good person James, you’re not a monster” she said. _“How could she know that?”_ he thought.

“BURP!” Both James and Darcy turned around to see Erik who has just burped. Darcy bursted into laughter “Okay, I get it, you genuinely like my food!” she said trying to catch her breath. A second burp was heard but this one coming from Bucky who had a smirk in his face.

“Alright, alright my inner chef is jumping of joy! Now you two stop burping! And let’s finish cleaning the table.” She said laughing

“Mmm... I’d like a cup of coffee and a slide of cake” said Erick rubbing his stomach shamelessly.

“Mmm… I don’t think so. You my friend are just going to have a warm glass of milk and go straight to bed” said Darcy in a motherly way. James tried to suppress a giggle. _“What is happening to me”_ he thought

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once in her room, Darcy started to undress. “God, It’s been a long, long da…Shit!” she said with a growl while she was trying to take off the corset.

“aww…I’ve just been here for a single day and I already miss you Bea!” she said frustrated. She could bet money that if Heimdall has been checking on her, he must be laughing right now. Bea has been her maiden since the day she put a foot on Asgard. “I need my maid, my sweet and lovely Bea” she pouted “Dammit Thor, why did you have to spoil me like that!”

“Jarvis, Is Pepper back from her date with Tony?”

“Unfortunately, Miss Potts is not back from her date with sir, my lady” replied Jarvis

“ugs” growled Darcy. “And Jarvs? Stop calling me “my lady”! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Indeed we are, Darcy” replied Jarvis

“Jarvs, is … um … Is James still awake?” asked a very blushed and uncomfortable Darcy.

“He is. May I call him to aid you, my friend?” Darcy smiled at the way Jarvis spoke to her. It made her stop fidgeting.

“Please” she said.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

** Steve’s quarter **

“Hey, you want some? Steve asked Bucky as he saw him entering the room.

“No, thanks” replied Bucky siting as well on the sofa.

“Am I asleep or you, James Buchanan Barnes are rejecting ice-cream?” asked an amused Steve who knew about how big of a sweet tooth has his friend.

“I’ve just had the best dinner since our time”. Said a satisfied Bucky.

“What restaurant you went?” asked Steve looking interested now.

“Nah, I’ve just had dinner with Darcy and Dr. Selvig. And that lady knows how to cook!”

“You…WHAT?” said Steve staring at Bucky with a definitely not very pleased look.

“I said that I had…” Bucky interrupted himself in mid-sentence “what’s your deal with that woman? I want the whole story!” Steve was lowering his eyes with frowned lips when…

“Sergeant Barnes, lady Darcy ask for your help, if you're not busy at the moment” announced Jarvis

“Is she alright?” asked Steve who was already getting up and going to the door.

“She is, Captain.  She only needs the help of Mister Barnes with a delicate matter” replied Jarvis with a loud enough voice to stop Steve in his track.

“Tell her, I’ll be right there” said Bucky serious and curious at the same time while he eyed Steve.

Steve just wanted to hit something, anything…the impotence he was felling was driving him mad! “What kind of help does she need, Jarvis?” asked an impatiently Steve

“I am afraid, I cannot tell you, Captain” replied Jarvis

Steve sat harshly on the sofa and grabbed his nape. _“If Bucky doesn’t come back in 5, I’m going in”_

**4 minutes and 50 seconds later…**

Steve was already going for the door when door opened and Bucky came in.

“What happened?” Asked Steve very serious and worried

“Nothing, I’ve just helped her out of her dress” said Bucky dismissively but before he could say anything else one pair of strong hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.


End file.
